


成人礼

by dolo_res



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolo_res/pseuds/dolo_res
Summary: “그대여 나 허락 할래요 나만을 바라보던请允许我拥有그대의 사랑을只看着我一个人的爱“
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Kudos: 13





	成人礼

高中生活过得比流水还要快，日子从练习和课堂的间隙溜走。姜澯熙有时候下课早，就会坐上巴士晃晃悠悠到金辉映学校门口等他下课，看他最要好的朋友穿着藏蓝色校服吊儿郎当地走出门，头发染成介于粉色和橘色之间的颜色，头顶有一小截新长出来的黑发，发旋儿毛绒绒，在自己眼前放大。于是姜澯熙就慢悠悠从书包里掏出两杯碳酸饮料，钻进便利店买热狗，冬夜里哈着气朝公司走。

他们跳舞，暖气都不需要，靠九个人的热气和汗水就足以让练习室的镜面蒸腾起雾蒙蒙水汽，像他们出道前的未来，光也迷蒙，云深雾重，不知归途。金辉映的走位和姜澯熙往往隔得很远，姜澯熙舞跳得好，常常站在中间，胳膊腿舒展挥洒都是极尽嚣张的美，金辉映站在侧边，盯着姜澯熙的背影，酸胀情绪像幼儿的手掐住他的心脏，不算痛，但也滞留了一部分血液，想要和他一起出道，一起朝着光走，一起度过十八岁的生日。而姜澯熙站在中间，也盯着镜子里的金辉映，雾气使他们不能从镜子里看到完整的彼此，姜澯熙的目光就得以放肆。那个时候是他们出道前最后一个冬天，新年的气氛还洋溢在空气里，姜澯熙盯着那个练习完颓然撑着膝盖的瘦削身影，盘算着送他什么成年礼物好。

姜澯熙知道得很，金辉映爱逞强，爱在人前用力展示自己又羞于此，自尊脆弱地不足以支撑他，像摇摇欲坠的冰柱，自卑的泥沼也切实存在，被那些丛生的，大道理一样的芦苇包得严严实实，笨拙地想要吸引别人的爱，像精细的冰雕，美得惊心动魄，又极其脆弱，要百般悉心才能留住最令人神往的样子。要放在温度湿度灯光空气都适度的博物馆里，打上牌子，请爱我吧，请爱我吧。

姜澯熙数着日子，要把爱作为礼物送给这个即将十八岁的人。未成年又怎么了，姜澯熙想，在认识金辉映之前好像没谈过恋爱似的，但这次不一样，要珍而重之，要妥帖地把完整滚烫的爱交到金辉映手上。自己和他算是同岁的亲故，和他一起完成成年的仪式，那么即便没到自己正式的生日也不紧要。

那天哥哥们买了蛋糕，咋咋呼呼地在练习结束后往金辉映脸上招呼奶油。他们彼时还不是艺人，所以更加毫无顾忌地疯闹，拽着话筒鬼叫鬼唱，又有人去买了烧酒喝啤酒，不胜酒力的金仁诚嘴里嘟嘟囔囔被金永斌和金路云架走，其他人也陆陆续续穿羽绒服往宿舍走，姜澯熙落在最后面——反正他往常也是最慢的一个。他慢吞吞穿上羽绒服看金辉映手忙脚乱收拾最后的蛋糕，额前细碎的软发垂到眼前，像乖顺的猫，贴在头顶打呼噜。

“呀。”姜澯熙出声。

“干嘛？呀你小子，我今天成年了，叫我哥哥。”金辉映被乍响起来的动静惊了一下，抬眼看见是姜澯熙，面部线条恢复柔和，系上包装盒顶的蝴蝶结。

“生日快乐。有礼物给你。”姜澯熙声调没什么起伏，讲着平语，对那种叫哥哥的屁话并不表态。

“什么礼物？”金辉映眼睛一下亮起来，像晚上七点亮起的路灯在汉江投下一排滉瀁的影子。真像猫啊，姜澯熙想，闻到猫薄荷气味之后在爬架上兴致勃勃上蹿下跳的猫。

“回宿舍再说。”姜澯熙起身欲走，转过身看着金辉映也披上羽绒服，练习室归于寂静。

路灯把两个人的影子拉长，在下一盏路灯处又缩短，某些时刻两个人的影子头挨着头，亲密得无以复加。金辉映也在紧张，手心攥在兜里攥出汗来，他觉得成人的时刻需要用什么来证明，而他认为最能证明的标志是爱情，而金辉映爱情的另一位当事人正走在他旁边。他又暗自寻思，就算告白最坏的结果是两个人友情破裂，那也不妨碍金辉映完成这个认证，完成他年少爱情的正名。金辉映偷偷长舒一口气，暗暗给自己鼓劲，决定到宿舍就开口，十八岁就要有十八岁的样子。

“呀，金泳均。“姜澯熙突然停下脚步转过身，金辉映吓一跳，差点往前摔一跤。再过一个路口就是他们宿舍了，金辉映抬头能看到房间已经亮起灯。

“？“金辉映有点紧张，姜澯熙叫他全名多半是有什么重要的事情。

姜澯熙把手从羽绒服兜里掏出来，往金辉映的方向迈了一步，把手摸摸索索探进金辉映的羽绒服口袋，又扣住了金辉映的手，手指从对方的指缝钻过去，严丝合缝，像他们路灯下的影子，头叠着头。

“那个……我喜欢你。“一句话被姜澯熙说的磕磕绊绊，金辉映感受到自己手里姜澯熙的体温和黏糊糊的冷汗。姜澯熙目光锁着金辉映的眼睛，太漂亮了，他想，双眼皮的褶皱弧度完美，黑白比例刚好，瞳孔里亮闪闪映照着路灯、霓虹和一个冻得瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇有点干裂的自己。”想着你成年了，如果你不介意，我就是你成年的礼物。“姜澯熙一鼓作气说完，移开目光。

金辉映状似困惑地用空闲的手挠挠头发，探头去够姜澯熙的嘴唇。姜澯熙嘴唇好干啊，他想。于是他含住姜澯熙的下唇，吮了两下又小心翼翼伸出舌头去试探，舌尖探到干裂的表皮。猫的报恩，姜澯熙想。“我也……我也喜欢你。本来想先说的，结果被你抢了。但你不是还没成年吗？“金辉映一紧张语速就快，像在唱rap，还差点破音。他说话的时候嘴唇贴着姜澯熙的，于是共振嗡嗡地传到姜澯熙的脑海里，好一会儿才被解码成一段成功的双向爱情。

姜澯熙被他最后一句话气笑：“呀，我可是谈过恋爱的！“他伸手揽住金辉映，双手都放进他兜里和他在狭小口袋里牵手，加深刚才金辉映浅尝辄止的吻。

回到宿舍已经有人睡下了。柳太阳看着两个人气喘吁吁面色通红，翻白眼抱着自己的枕头被子去了姜澯熙的房间，背影气鼓鼓。姜澯熙扬声：“谢谢，太阳哥。“姜澯熙把金辉映抵在门上亲，原始而凶猛，像刨食的小狗，啃金辉映的下唇，舌头缠绕着像打架，没什么漫游逡巡的意思，就是纠缠，就是蛮力攫取对方嘴里的空气，偶尔磕在牙上，痛呼湿淋淋的变成呻吟。金辉映喘不上气，面色潮红瞪姜澯熙：”你属狗的吗！“

姜澯熙不说话，拉着他往床上倒。金辉映知道成年的意义，很大一部分就是可以做成人的事情，而他乐于和姜澯熙——他新晋的男朋友分享成年的快乐。他们侧着头接吻，比刚才缱绻许多，唇面轻轻摩擦，痒意让两个人忍不住发笑。姜澯熙箍着金辉映的后颈，舌尖在齿面舔舔，像是叩门，于是齿列打开，姜澯熙勾起舌尖挑逗金辉映的上颚，慢悠悠地扫动，金辉映如他所愿发出嘤咛，像被人抱在腿上逗弄下巴的奶猫，对欲望和欢愉坦诚得很。

姜澯熙翻身撑在金辉映上面，分开金辉映有些汗湿的刘海亲吻他的额头，亲一下就低低叫一声金泳均。金辉映臊得慌，伸手钳住姜澯熙的下巴把他拉回自己的嘴唇上继续交换唾液和呼吸。两个人都不会换气，脸涨得通红，姜澯熙又去啃金辉映的脸颊，没什么肉，为了满足口癖和升腾起来的占有欲。

“赶紧脱衣服。“金辉映夺回一点强势，他不想被抢了告白的先手还要落下风——他不在乎在床上谁上谁下，但气势不能输，十足的猫咪架势对姜澯熙下命令。姜澯熙一次性脱完衬衣和毛衣，又脱掉长裤，再次覆盖上金辉映也近乎光裸的身体。

姜澯熙往下亲，漂亮的下颌线，凸起明显的喉结，他唇舌牙并用地挑逗，像品尝珍馐，叼起金辉映脖颈处的皮肤细细舔吮，衔在齿间，金辉映向后仰头，脆弱得仿佛要折断。姜澯熙的吻像毫无预兆的雨落在金辉映皮肤上，一吻就要用力嘬一个红痕，毫无章法地爱意铺天盖地。姜澯熙去吻金辉映的胸口，乳头位置是平时金辉映自己洗澡都会一带而过的地方，被姜澯熙的唇捕捉，舌尖刚抵到乳尖就是一声拔高的呻吟，又被金辉映咬着胳膊堵回去。姜澯熙又亲又舔，手伸下去把两个人硬得发烫的阴茎并拢在一起，从头细致地撸动到根部，把金辉映的囊袋托在手里轻轻揉搓，甚至像把玩某种果子一样掂了掂，又撸回紫红色冒着水的顶端。姜澯熙指尖有薄茧，恶意地摩擦过金辉映铃口处，于是那里渗出液体来，像是金辉映在练习时挨骂后的眼泪，仿佛江河源头雪崩，水势一发不可收拾，要淹没这两个年轻的爱人。

姜澯熙去够床头的芦荟胶，刚打开金辉映声音支离破碎地说：“……那是太阳哥的。“姜澯熙无语，怎么这种时候还在想着美德啊，性爱就是最高的美德。姜澯熙把芦荟胶在手心里捂热了试探着抹在金辉映后穴。金辉映感受到凉意，缩了缩臀尖要往上蹿，被姜澯熙抓着脚踝拉回原位，戳刺一个手指进去。金辉映倒吸一口凉气，伸手抠住姜澯熙的小臂，像是被被抛进海里，好不容易找到块浮木救命。殊不知姜澯熙才是要拉他堕入海洋深渊的人。

姜澯熙拼命搜肠刮肚，回想自己为了这场告白做的“成人准备“。他曲起手指小心地摸索，像是在黑暗的洞穴里探宝，每挪一寸都抬眼看金辉映的反应，看那个人难耐地咬着手臂阻止呻吟溢出来。手指增加到三根的时候金辉映已经喘得像要断气，姜澯熙还在谨小慎微地探寻金辉映的敏感点所在。触到一块软肉时金辉映呜咽出声，腰猛地向上抬一下又落回床上，像濒死的鱼，嘴里还支离破碎地骂：”姜澯熙……！不行……你他妈的！“

姜澯熙才不管男朋友在说什么疯话，爽到就是爽到，不行就是行。于是他咬着避孕套拆开带上，不容置疑地把自己送进金辉映的体内，跟拔节的竹子破开泥土一样撞开吸吮上来的肠壁软肉。金辉映像要窒息，后仰着头嘴里呻吟调不成调。攥住床单的手被姜澯熙空闲的手扯开，和着他的手指一起塞进金辉映嘴里。于是金辉映从善如流，无意识地咂摸吞吐着自己和姜澯熙的手指，嗓子里黏黏糊糊地哼唧，像猫。

他们两个小孩迈入成年的门槛，像是终于知道了食髓知味四个字怎么写。姜澯熙感觉到甬道不再那么推拒，高热像是熔岩在地上烫出溪流，姜澯熙逆流而上寻找火山口，寻找金辉映体内他刚探索到的敏感，对着那一点凿。他们用着最传统面对面的方式分享彼此的第一次，姜澯熙看着金辉映的脸因为动情而泛红，手臂挡在嘴上堵住呻吟，眼睛眯着，生理泪从眼角泌出来，眉头蹙着像是有极大的痛苦。金辉映觉得姜澯熙的阴茎像小槌头，一下一下坚定地敲打自己的前列腺，快感像海啸高高扬起几十米高的浪头，逼近岸边，是姜澯熙操控着世界上的洋流，而自己站在岸边承受。

姜澯熙把这样一下一下的抽插连续了几十个回合之后控制不住，拉过金辉映盖在脸上的手十指紧扣。金辉映感觉自己腿要抽筋，连带着酸麻的感觉蔓延到大腿根，甚至后穴。他不受控制地一下一下夹着肛门，想要射精的欲望也贯穿大脑。他眼泪流得凶，掐着姜澯熙的手射出来。姜澯熙也急冲刺最后几下释放。金辉映感觉到隔着橡胶质地喷涌出的液体，不知怎么回想起以前练习的时候姜澯熙偶尔的眼泪。

姜澯熙俯下身去吻金辉映流进鬓角的眼泪。金辉映小腹上乱七八糟的精液，一股一股像是迷失了方向干涸在半路的溪流。金辉映止住哭，吸吸鼻子去够姜澯熙的嘴唇，还带着哭音，他说：“谢谢，礼物我很喜欢。“


End file.
